The invention relates to a liquid extraction module for extracting liquid from a liquid tank, in particular of an exhaust gas after-treatment system of a motor vehicle, comprising a base body which can be arranged in and/or on the vehicle tank and which carries a liquid extraction device with an extraction orifice which can be allocated to the tank interior and at least one electric heating element.
Furthermore the invention concerns a liquid tank for a vehicle, in particular for an exhaust gas after-treatment system of a motor vehicle, with at least one wall having an orifice, wherein in and/or on the liquid tank is arranged a liquid extraction module for extracting liquid from the tank, closing the orifice.
Liquid modules and liquid tanks of the type cited initially are known from the prior art. Thus for example German publication DE 10 2006 027 487 A1 discloses a vehicle tank for aqueous urea solutions which has an orifice in which is inserted a liquid extraction module such that it closes the orifice tightly. The liquid extraction module comprises a base body which carries a liquid extraction device for extracting liquid from the tank. The liquid extraction device comprises at least one extraction channel leading to an extraction orifice, wherein the extraction orifice is allocated to the tank interior. Furthermore the liquid extraction module carries an electric heating element which at low ambient temperatures allows thawing of frozen liquid in the liquid tank, so that even at low temperatures liquid which can be extracted from the liquid tank is or becomes available.